


Halftroll means half-Troll half-Human. And you shut the hell up Merlin!

by dream_painter



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, I hate that Jim hate to sacrifice his humanity, Post Eternal Night, Screw Merlin, so srew Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: Yeah... I really hate how Merlin treated Jim. And here is how I wish it would have ended. Maybe I got a bit extrem, but Jim probabaly didn't feel very good after being guilttripped into taking his own humanity....So screw Merlin.





	Halftroll means half-Troll half-Human. And you shut the hell up Merlin!

**Author's Note:**

> Trollhunters is not owned by me.  
> If it were Steve and Eli would be together.

When her son stumbled through her door, as a troll, she was shocked to say the least. Of course he was still her son, but Babara Lake was furious.  
Because of him being a troll, he became depressed, felt like he didn‘t belong anymore.  
After she learned that it was Merlin himself who convinced her son to take the potion and give up his humanity, her anger became unstoppable.   
Jim‘s humanity was the very reason the amulet chose him! And now that senile old wizard made him loose that!  
Blinky and Mister Strickler tried to hold her back, but she was to angry. The wizard had hurt her son, and was now bound to bear the consequences.

„You turn my son back, now!“, she said calmly but her anger was an underlying threat in those simple words. And if that was not enough, the scalpel in her right hand should make the message clear.  
“I didn’t turn your son, he took the potion by himself! I didn’t force him!”, Merlin defended himself.  
“Because tying him to a chair and convincing him that his humanity wasn’t enough to defeat evil, isn’t forcing! The amulet chose him because of that! You don’t want to loose your only hero, your only hope, do you? He tried to kill himself!”, now, her hate, sadness, hopelessness and anger showed clearly.  
“I can’t turn him back! He is a halftroll! I can’t change that!”, Merlin tried to explain, but became more and more concerned by the scalpel nearing his throat.  
“But, you gave him a potion that stuck him in his other form! A form he hates so much he tried to take his own life! Turn him back! Or at least give him a choice which form he is in. You owe him that. At the least! He gave everything for a world he wasn’t even a part of! And you, you senile, old joke of a wizard, you took the one thing from him that made that possible for him.”, Babara took a deep breath,”I know you can do something about that. I have read the books. You can. So do it. Or if you are to afraid to do so, then at least give me the power to do so!”  
Finally giving in, Merlin nodded. He had the face of a truly defeated. And of someone who just feared for his life.

~<>~

It was Jim’s birthday, so he visited his mom. Together with Claire and Blinky of course. They had to go after the sun had set, and that alone made him sad again. He had fought for this light, and now he was never again able to walk in it again.  
When they arrived he knocked and was promptly hugged by his mom.   
“Welcome home, sweetie. How was your trip?”, she said while standing on her toes to reach him.  
“Dark. Mostly. But we are here. And it smells amazing. Even though I won’t be able to eat it.”, he answered while being careful he didn’t squeeze to hard.  
“Says who? “, asked his mother.  
“Me being a troll. You know that.”  
“Of course she knows, Jim. But you are not a fulltroll.”, Mister Strickler answered him. He had appeared behind his mother and had let the other guests in the house while Jim and his mother talked.  
“So what? I am stuck like this.”  
“Not anymore.”, the grin his mother gave him, made him smile.  
“What did you do?”, he chuckled.  
“She threatened the most powerful sorcerer in both worlds. That ‘s what she did.”, Strickler said. It was clear that he was proud of her.  
“Happy Birthday, Jim”, she handed him a vial,”It’ll reverse the spell Merlin had you drink. But you still will be able to take both forms. Since you are a halftroll, but that means you are also halfhuman, and you should have to be able to choose which form you want to be in. At any time.”

~<>~

That evening, Jim ate his favorite human food again. He was able to stand in the sun the next morning. He was eternally grateful, that his mother didn’t take shit from Merlin and still protected him. From everything. Even from himself.

~<>~

As the trolls with Jim and Claire had left to visit their other friends, Babara sat down in the living room and smiled. Strickler sat across from her and read.  
“What ‘s so funny?”, he asked without looking up.  
“Oh, I was just thinking…For being the most powerful wizard in the world, Merlin was very easily scared.”, she mused, before sipping from her tea.  
“Well, you looked like you were out for blood. Your eyes glowed. I would have been afraid as well, had I been in his shoes. So remind me to never get on your bad side.”  
Babara laughed.


End file.
